


Somewhere Over The Rainbow.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, i know that Peter is a bitch but in this he is a good person!!, it has the marauders but like, sirius is just in a load of abusive relationships, they don't know remus, until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yes the relationship has its bad sides - but don't they all?





	Somewhere Over The Rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> mmm we love writing instead of working on a solo piece i have to perform in two days  
and wow who doesn't love a judy garland song

The excuses came first.

They were the excuses for Sirius covering himself in large, baggy clothes instead of his normal dark attire. It was the way he would sulk out of the conversation while people were making plans to go out, keeping his eyes on the floor and coming up with an off-the-hand refusal when he was invited.

"Tonight? Oh, I can't make it. I've already made plans with Michael."

"I'm too tired to head out anytime soon, I should really be staying in."

Then came the bruises, followed with a whole audience of excuses for each and every one.

A bruise carefully sculpted on his cheekbone was 'a little accident after some late night hex practises went wrong', the dreadful cracking noise his left leg at the slightest amount of touch was an injury he suffered after 'falling head over arse down those bloody stairs', the sharp cuts down his back appeared due to 'too long nails and a terribly bad itch'.

James only caught him out once. Sirius was standing in his and Lily's living room, re-enacting his most dramatic part of the day. He had thrown an arm out for particular emphasis, making his shirt lift up a little bit with the movement. A little bit was enough to expose a fresh deep purple bruise littering his stomach. James couldn't quite hold his tongue.

"Jesus Christ, Sirius! What happened to your stomach?"

Sirius had frozen for a mere second, standing on his tiptoes to try and get a glance at the harm. For a moment, James could have sworn he saw a mixture of shock and fear sketch out over his face.

"I haven't got the faintest clue..." He murmured, tenderly feeling the skin over the shirt. "Guess I need to learn how to sit still a bit more." He said, with a smile which didn't quite disguise the uneasy crack in his voice.

James wanted to push Sirius for answers but a single look from Lily was enough to quieten him. Instead, he settled with a few sex insinuating remarks and tried to console his nausea as well as the thing in his head telling him that something was wrong.

James Potter knew Sirius Black well. All too well.

He knew every mood of Sirius's, every thought and every worry. He was the first to be told when Sirius was going through a hard time with his family, he was the one Sirius went to when he needed a place to live, he was the one Sirius confessed to when he had hit the lowest point with his sexuality.

So he knew how Sirius worked with his love life.

Strain and bitterness seemed to come with every relationship he was in. Nearly everyone had came across him and one of his lovers having a screaming battle in any place possible - Peter once had an unfortunate run in with a particularly intimidating looking man who Sirius was shouting at while crouching in a sink. Whether he was in the sink to enforce more superiority to the man or if he was in a drunken state and had wound up in a sink, Peter didn't hang around to find out. And Sirius never mentioned it. Just like he never mentioned the new bruise curled around the front of his neck which had appeared once he came out of the bathroom.

None of them liked to witness their best friend in another treacherous fight but every couple argued. It was natural. James knew him and Lily argued about the tiniest of things, like whether James remembered to buy milk after insisting he doesn't need a list. But none of their arguments were as severe as Sirius's. But, then again, Sirius had always been extreme.

James's worst memory was the first time he saw a boyfriend hit Sirius. He was only in sixth year.

The pair had been bickering about any silly thing for the past few hours. James had been reading up on a subject he had been studying - probably transfiguration or something like that - when he had boredly looked up at the exact same time Sirius's beau had thrown a hand across his face.

Sirius was knocked backwards. He was small and skinny while his boyfriend was tall and muscular. The right side of his face was flushed, his eyes watering from the pain.

"What the fuck was that about?!" Sirius raged, oblivious to how everyone in the common room was now staring at him. "Now I'm going to have a fucking mark over me for the next two fucking weeks." He had then stormed away, without a second glance.

James had taken the now-ex boyfriend into his own hands, resulting in a detention with McGonagall where he spent the hour trying to figure out if she was angry at him or furious at the boyfriend for what he had done.

Another awful time was when James walked in on Sirius during a fateful Christmas day. They always spent Christmases together, alongside Lily, Peter, whoever Sirius was gallivanting with and a few relatives.

Sirius and his boyfriend had decided to take a walk after clashing throughout the dinner, deciding they (or at least Sirius) didn't want to be ruining the festivity for anyone else.

Roughly two hours after they had gone out, James spied a tangle of black messy hair looking down at something through the living room window. He had ventured out through the snow, his gaze landing on Sirius sitting on his garden bench.

He looked strangely young. His knees were tucked under his chin and his hair was straggling out of his loose bun. His eyes were the only things on his face visible and they were blank, staring ahead with no expression in them.

He reminded James of fourteen year old Sirius Black who spent the night awake, curled up on his dorm bed with a letter from his mother crumpled by his feet. The morning after, his eyes had been red-rimmed and bloodshot.

"Are you alright, mate?" James tentatively asked, taking a few steps forward in spite of the foreboding feeling his friend was radiating.

"Of course." Sirius spat, straightening up. "It's Christmas, who the fuck isn't alright at Christmas?"

"You don't always have to be alright, you know." James said, his heart sinking.

"I said I'm fine, James. And I don't know why you think you have the right to fucking question it." Sirius bit, his neck snapping upwards to glare at him.

"It's just-"

"It's just what?"

"Lily will be having our child soon and I don't want it to grow up around someone like... Well somebody who is like 'that''." James said, struggling for words. Sirius flared with fury.

"Some who is like 'that'? So you mean, someone who is like me - don't you?"

"Sirius, that's not what I mean and you know it-"

"Go on, James. You can say the word. Say queer. Say cock sucker, say the fucking freak who shags men." Sirius shouted, getting louder and more high-pitched by the minute.

"You know that's not what I mean. I don't care that you're gay. I care that you're allowing someone so aggressive into your life and I don't want him to be around my child." James said quietly. Sirius didn't seem to listen.

"Don't worry, I'll stay far, far away from your perfect fucking family. I'll be too busy with people 'like that'. Have yourself a merry fucking christmas." Sirius shouted, slamming the garden's back gate and disappearing before James could protest.

Three months later, James found himself standing on his doorstep, his arms folded at a bashful Sirius Black who was, in typically fashion, holding a bunch of lilies.

"I know I've been a twat." Sirius said, nervously fiddling with the bottom of his coat, "but Peter sent me an owl the other day saying that Lily is nearing her due date so I just thought..." His voice tailed off and he gestured a useless hand to the white lilies he was holding.

James held back a smile.

"Thanks." He said gruffly, taking the lilies. A corner of his mouth turned up. "We look like a pair of Victorian lovers giving each other morning flowers on the doorstep." He remarked.

"I'd say it was more of a strictly forbidden affair with you being married and all."

"Mmm, two star crossed lovers indeed." James said, his smile vanishing in an instant as he caught sight of a man he had never seen before staying behind Sirius, clearly waiting. "Who might he be?" He asked, trying to keep his tone as light and frothy as possible. Sirius's eyes widened.

"He's different." He said, taking a brief glance backwards. James glared at the mysterious man from overhead.

"Different in what way? Does he insult you after he hits you or before?"

"He has never hit me or insulted me." Sirius muttered, a sense of defiance coming into him. "He was the person who dragged me over here, talking a load of bollocks about how I can't let my best friend go as quickly as I did."

"What's his name?" James questioned, his feelings of skepticsm very obviously on show.

"Remus."

"Nice."

"Please give him a go, he does truly care about me. And how many maniacs walk around in fucking knitted jumpers, for God's sake." Sirius implored, beginning to turn on his heel and walk away. "You know where I am for when the baby starts to be born. I've also heard that raw sex helps to speed along the process." He said, with the first genuine laugh James had heard in months.

He was suspicious of Remus at first. Everyone was. Sirius was right about one thing, he didn't exactly scream 'dangerous abuser' but he did have a long scar running down his face. Yet slowly, one by one, Remus had unknowingly persuaded everybody into trusting him completely.

He was exceptionally good at calming Harry down when Lily was too exhausted to move. He gave Sirius random gifts, always had some chocolate at hand, drank tea and read long, classic books.

Him and Sirius did argue at times but it was never bitter nor was there any flying fists. Sirius would walk out, unscathed, swearing to burn 'every stupid cardigan than man owns' and Remus would shake his head then take some time alone, giving his boyfriend time to come back when he was ready. And he always came back.

For the first time in James's life, he could see Sirius being completely in love while receiving the love in return.

_"Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. And the dreams that you dream of, dreams really do come true_."


End file.
